Return to the Past!
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: A future Sannin named Valentine Saika, has a mission. In the future, the most wanted criminal has done over 50 evil things. Saika has to stop the criminal from turning to the most evilest man known, Orochimaru....and it's none other than Hatake Kakashi.


dislike: i do not own the Naruto characters or the show, but i do own Keiko and Saika! (DON'T STEAL THEM!)

**Saika:** CALM DOWN WOMEN!

**YD:** eheheh...srry!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! (runs and hides behind Keiko)

**Keiko:** Do you _have_ to be soo mean Saika? She's the editor after all and she can make you do something you hate!

**YD:** Yeah!

**Saika:** just try!

**YD: **Please reveiw! EEP, RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

My name is Valentine Saika. I am one of the new legendary Sannin. My life isn't built in the past, but in the mere future. A future where things are different than what they seem. I don't know when I was created, but my best bet was at midnight, on New Years Eve.

In my world, things aren't just forgiven, they're executed, and I'm staring right into the eyes of my next execution. That's right, I did all of the executions, and my next execution is none other than the copy ninja, Hakate Kakashi.

Hatake was in another room, chained to a wall. He wore no vest, no forehead protector, and no mask. His Sharingan and eye stared straight at me with pure hatred, but the only thing he saw where just mere icy blue eyes peering at him.

I now was looking at a paper, one listing his identity, and the other his crimes. I paid no attention to the identity paper, and took full notice of the crime list.

On the white parchment were crimes like kidnapping, murder, skinning people alive, and much more gruesome things. There were well over 50 crimes that he committed. A sigh escaped my lips.

Hatake was 27 years old, and I'm 21. Somehow, he went to Orochimaru, A legendary Sannin, and pleaded for immortality. Soon after he became a follower, along with his student, Uchiha Sasuke.

I stared at my reflection on the glass, not letting any emotions show. Someone tugged on my long, dark purple hair that was tied in a ponytail. My head automatically turned to face my friend, Williams Keiko.

He was my friend here, also a legendary Sannin as well. He had blonde hair, but dyed it to a dark purple; his eyes are light red. He wore black pants with a blue muscle shirt.

"Hey, Gorgeous. Tsunade-Sensei is looking for you."

That's right, Tsunade became our Sensei. She's pretty old, but she still looks like she's twenty, and has the muscles to prove it, too. She may have come from the past, but she found a way to stay alive and healthy after Uzumaki Naruto took over as Hokage.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be there in a minute."

He looked at me confused.

"Just thinking that's all. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, promise." I reassured him, looking back at Hakate.

After awhile, I started for Sensei's office, with Keiko behind me. I knocked on the door first, and then entered.

"You wanted to see me Sensei?" I asked bowing.

"Yes, it's about Hakate Kakashi." I looked into her eyes, trying to find a clue of what she meant.

"I've been thinking. We could prevent things from taking coarse, stopping Hakate from ever turning to Orochimaru."

"How?" There was a deep silence.

Sensei closed her eyes, as if thinking of the easiest way to tell us her plan.

"By going back in time, and avoiding the thing that caused Kakashi to turn evil. I need you to go and stop the incident that caused all this. It's a mission I'm assigning you and you only. Can you handle it?"

I thought for a moment, before giving her my answer.

"Hai." (1)

She reopened her eyes again, smiling.

"Good. Go pack. Be here in an hour. Keiko, go accompany Gorgeous, and help her pack."

We both nodded, leaving the office and on towards my room. My room was on the last level, along with all of the other three Sannins. (Kieko and two others and me)

"Man, Gorgeous, you got the best missions ever! The other two would kill to be you!" Keiko had a thing or a habit for calling me Gorgeous. Guess it was my nickname, cause he wasn't the only one who calls me that. We went down the stairs and into my bedroom.

I grabbed an old fashion weapon pouch, a backpack, and a tracking ninja mask. I tied the weapon pouch to my right thigh, filling the small pouch with weapons. Keiko was digging my clothes out with a shovel, because by the time I started packing my clothes in the bag, the drawers were empty.

After I finished packing an hour later, Keiko and I headed for Sensei's office for the _'return of the past' _trip.

"Sensei, we're ready." I said, poking my head around the door, entering.

Sensei was drawing weird symbols on the floor. The other three Sannins were there to wish me off. After Sensei finished what she was doing, all four of them stood at each corner on the huge circle, making some hand signs. A big bone-crushing hug was given to me, before I had a chance to say good-bye.

"I'm gonna miss you Gorgeous! Here are the papers you'll need, and one of my favorite swords, the _'Snake sword'_."

She handed me some papers and a sword.

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama." She hugged me again.

"Just remember, you must stop Kakashi, and when you enter the past, your body will be tired. The small chip implanted in you will allow you to contact us when ever you fall asleep or whenever you want. Be careful Saika." I hugged her back.

"Hai, I will."

She stood back in her corner, holding up a sign. A big blue vortex formed right in front of me. I stepped into the vortex, not evening glancing back. Time was whizzing passed me. Everything was a blur. All of a sudden, time stopped, or so it seemed. The backpack slowly fell to the ground, along with my other stuff. The papers were safely tucked away in the sword's sheathe before I left. I studied my surroundings, seeing an open field.

There was a person that was moving around in the distance. The sun was setting, and my body was out of energy to hold me up any longer, so I fell to the ground, almost passing out. My eyes were on the verge of closing completely when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

I was too weak to answer the voice. My eyes finally closed, falling into a dream, a dream where my future ends, and the past begins.

* * *

A beeping sound rang through my ears. The beeping sound came in a rhythm. Slowly I cracked my eyes open, only to see white. I quickly sat up, remembering my mission. My heart started beating faster, making the beeping go a faster rate. Someone pushed me back down. 

"Calm down, your fine. Your body needs to rest."

I couldn't see the person, but I knew it was a guy's voice just by the sound.

"Where am I?" My voice was soft, probably because I was wearing an oxygen mask.

"You're in a hospital, that's where."

"Oh." I started to relax a little, a sigh escaping my lips un til realization hit me.

"What!? I can't stay here! I have to leave!" I started to take the covers off, along with the oxygen mask over my head.

In one second flat, the man pinned me down. I looked at the man, recognizing the hair, the eye, and the scent that was coming off him.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

The realization slowly hits me, the man who killed my clan, and was the one I was staring at before I left.

"Get off me!" Let me go!" I screamed trying to get free.

Hatake was now sitting on top of me. This aggravated me, making me toss to my side. He fell off me, dragging me with him to the floor. We both grunted as we fell.

Hatake landed on his back, as I fell on top of him. As the pervert he was said to be, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. The door slammed open. Footsteps pounded on the floor, making their way towards us. I quickly got out of his grasp, standing up. The person was a man who had part of his hair covering his eye.

"Do you know where Hatake Kakashi is, by any chance? The nurse said he was in here."

I pointed to the floor, looking around for my stuff. It was in the corner of the room where it laid harmlessly. Quickly I grabbed all my stuff, opened the window and jumped out, landing on the ground. The room I was in was only on the second floor. I jumped from roof to roof all the way to the Hokage's office.

I landed on the bottom of the red building were I once lived, or well live, I should say (so confusing!). I walked through the familiar maze, entering two doors to the office.

"Hokage-sama, sorry to interrupt, but I have a mission to report."

An old man peered from behind a book he was reading, and sat it down.

"Please, come in."

Closing the door behind me, I pulled the papers out of the swords' sheathe, and handed them to the Hokage.

"So, you're from the future…"

"How did…" He smiled.

"You forgot to change the date, plus there was a note saying that you were one of the new Sannins. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Since you will be living here, you well need a place to stay, and since you are a Jounin, I will assign you to a group of students." He smiled.

"What? No Sannin work?" I asked as he chuckled lightly.

"No."

All of a sudden the door busted open. We both turned to the intruder, only to see Hatake standing like a baka (2).

_'If he was worse before, they should see him now!'_ I snickered softly to myself.

"Yo!" He replied with his lazy voice and his lazy eye not showing anything. Che. Bastard.

The Hokage thought for a while.

"Kakashi, do you have an empty room still open?" Hatake looked up, trying to remember if he did or not.

"Ya I do. I haven't put anything in it yet."

"Good, then Valentine Saika can live with you then. I'll also arrange you two to the same students as well. Kakashi would you care to show miss Valentine around town then?" He made a small smile under his mask, making it noticeable through his eye.

I swear i was going to gag. I mean come _on_! Having to stay in the smae house as the person who murdered your entire clan! Wouldn't you be sick knowing you couldn't harm him?

"Sure!"

He grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of the double red doors and into the town of Konoha. The first place he took me was to his house. It was a shabby kind of house really. He led me down a long hallway, stopping at the last door on the right.

"This is where you would be staying from now on. There's a bed in the room so far, and a nightstand with a small lamp, but we need to go buy some furnisher." I nodded, dropping my things on the bed.

"When do we meet our new students?" I asked, unpacking my clothes and descending them into my new drawers. "

In about…. an hour." I smiled, returning to my task.

After I was done making myself roomy, I walked, actually trudged, to the kitchen.

"Kakashi! I'm ready to leave! Let's go slowpoke, or I'm going to leave you behind!"

_'Hell, I_ _would love to leave you behind…I still can't believe I was living with a future murder…what a life!'_

"I'm leaving!" I shouted, walking out the door, leaving the half snoozing Kakashi behind.

"Hurry up, would ya!? I would like to meet my team before they die!"

"I'm coming!" He ran out the door, closing it behind him.

As he passed me, he grabbed my wrist disappearing in a puff of smoke. Finally the smoke subsided, us ending up in a school hallway.

"You go in, I need to check something." The truth was that here was a chalkboard eraser between the door, and I wanted to see if he would see it or not. I guess he didn't see it, cause he poked his head through the door, dropping the small eraser, and it hitting his head. There was laughter soon after it, and a voice saying, "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

* * *

1. _Yes_ in japenese 

2. _Stupid_ or _idiot_ in japenese.


End file.
